Budo
Budo's father was an orthodontist on Oakland, his grandfather was a farmer in Fresno, his great-grandfather was a track-worker on the Rocky Mountain Line, and his great-great-grandfather was a fencing master in one of the last great samurai warrior families of Japan. On his eighteenth birthday he was given the family swords and a haiku written by his ancestor; The great sword sheathed Glitters brightly in the dark Unseen and at rest "The man has a fifth-degree black belt in Iaido, (the art of the live blade) and similar rank in three other martial arts. He could have even higher rankings if he didn't spend so much time working on his chopped, pan-head Harley and listening to heavy metal." History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born in Sacramento, California, Budo learned that his great-great-grandfather had been a fencing master one of the last great samurai warrior families in Japan. At age eighteen, he was given the family swords and learned various martial arts, including Iaido, "the art of the live blade." He has a fifth-degree black belt in Iaido, and is ranked high in other fighting arts. Despite his respect for ancient traditions, Budo spent much of his youth more interested in a heavy metal rock and roll lifestyle and riding his motorcycle. Though his military career caught the eye of Duke and Hawk, to enter the G.I. Joe team, Budo had to participate in an intense training program. Out of dozens of applicants, only three remained: Budo, Repeater and Lightfoot. Their first mission for the team soon followed, and it was the Joe team's "final exam": a true-life combat situation. The Picatinny weapons arsenal was being raided by Cobra forces. After their team leader, Grand Slam, was injured in a firefight, the three new Joes performed well and repelled the attackers, learning in the process that it was actually Destro's Iron Grenadier army disguised as Cobra who had attacked the arsenal. Budo continued on with the team, participating in many missions until the team was shut down. MUX History: Budo rejoined when the team was reinstated in 1997, getting a promotion to 2nd Lieutenant (2LT). He remains a Reserve member of the Team, and in 2013 ran a martial arts studio in San Francisco. In 2014 Budo returned to the Pit. In 2016 Budo joined the Arashikage clan and was sent ahead to prepare the dojo in San Francisco for G.I. Joe's use. In 2018 Budo was promoted to Captain. category:Arashikage Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Force OOC Notes While the non-Marvel comics show a relationship between Jinx and Budo, it is not necessarily canon. Previous players of Jinx have omitted that relationship. Budo is a samurai, not a ninja, a fact in which he takes some pride. His last name 'Jesso' is probably a reference to the Japanese island of Hokkaido, formerly known as Yesso.Jesso @ Wikipedia Logs Players Budo last had a player in Apr of 2000. He is currently available for application. Gallery budo1.jpg Budo2.jpg Budo3.jpg budo4.gif References * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com Category:1988 Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:GI Joe Trainers Category:Humans Category:US Army Category:Male Characters